ShikaTema Week 2016 entries
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: The themes are: breath, silence, entice, storm, courage, horizon, and legacy. I'll be uploading each entry per day. There is really only one story that warrants an M-rating, I think. Which is the first entry. The rest are T-rated. To be safe, I'll just mark this as M for the sake of that one entry.
1. Breath

A/N: My first entry for ShikaTema week 2016. Theme: Breath. Warning: Lime.

It was warm, moist. Gently wafting over the back of her neck. Ruffling the strands of her unruly golden hair.

It was her paradoxical lullaby. Calming yet stirring. Lovely yet piercing.

It was proof against his absence. Filling. Rounding. Consuming.

As she lay cradled against her husband's engulfing body, her eyelids surrendered willingly to the sound and warmth of his steady breathing.

0000000000

Quite often, she would make him sit down and do his hair up for him. Her fingers slide through his silky strands. She takes her time with it as if neither of them had work or other matters to attend to on the day. Raking a comb through each section gently, she treats every wave as a labor of love.

As she plays with his hair suspended in her hands, his nape was open to the air. Her proximity allowed the rush of air from her mouth to glide over his suddenly heated skin. Regardless of how many times she tended to him like this, he never failed to notice that he always had to suppress his body's reaction to the innocent, involuntary action that accompanied her hairdressing. He couldn't help it. Being newlyweds didn't help matters either. And somehow this time it seemed hotter than the previous times she's done this.

But it was morning and if he didn't get going, it wouldn't go unnoticed at the Hokage tower that the Hokage's advisor is missing and would likely cause an alarm. On the other hand, doesn't being a newlywed grant him a license to be late every once in a while?

She gently exhales as she lets out a soft sigh. He shudders a little. She finishes tying a hair tie around his hair. She then unexpectedly drops a kiss on his nape and announced loudly, "Done!"

He turns around on his seat and she falters at his somber expression. Slightly irritated, she asks bitingly, "What? Did I do it sloppily?" She scrutinizes her work, narrowing her eyes on the top of his head. There seems to be no bumps or crossed strands. She looks at his face again. Somehow it grew darker.

 _Oh wait, that expression looks familiar._ The thought just barely crossed her mind which abruptly awakens fully as her husband grabs her around the waist and pulls her onto his lap. Her nightdress slides up, exposing most of her luscious legs. He grunts heavily as he slides his arms to pull her tighter against and on him.

"Did you do it on purpose?" he asks gruffly, hands moving restlessly on her waist. Fingers digging into her flesh that quickly discovers she was about to have some fun.

"Huh? I was half-asleep this whole time… And I don't like being accused of something I didn't—" She cuts off what was about to turn into an argument as he grips her hips and makes her slide onto his cotton cloth-covered crotch. She clutches onto his shoulders as she inhaled sharply. He digs his fingers further into her hips as he grinds her hips downwards in a painfully delicious manner. He grits his teeth to prevent himself from making sounds. No, he wouldn't be the first to do it. He'd make her do it first. It is only proper since she has reduced him to this.

He continues the rhythm, sliding her back and forth. She bites her lip as every phrase of that movement brought her center in direct contact with his obvious evidence of desire for her. But no, she wouldn't give in. Besides the accusation which fuelled her irritation, she instinctively recognized this as a challenge.

Recalling what she had done while hairdressing, she lights up with a smirk.  
As she decides to play along, she places more weight as she grinds in time with his directing. He gives an involuntary shudder but no sound came forth.

 _Hmm, he's being stubborn today. No matter._ Then her lips start to brush against the side of his neck, flowering gently, hot air from her lungs searing his skin. His fingers dug that much deeper that he was probably bruising her at this point.

Knowing what she was doing, he plans his counterattack. He bends his head, making her arch her back, and latches onto a breast. His mouth is hot, the air he exhales warms up her chest almost instantly. And he hasn't even done much on it yet. Then he starts nibbling on it. As she isn't wearing any bra underneath, she feels it very thoroughly. She holds back a moan. Then she feels one of his hands slide under the hem of her nightdress as the other arm slides around her waist for better purchase.

He just caresses her inner thighs, lazily drawing lines and other geometrical figures she couldn't determine in her overly aroused state. But he doesn't go anywhere close to her heated feminine core.

"Temari, do you know that in a geometrical plane, there are infinite lines that can be drawn?" he whispers in a way that made his air blow sweetly into her ear, making her squirm on his lap.

That damn know-it-all, damn sexy smoky voice, damn piercing seductive eyes…

"Who the hell cares about geometry right now? Just take me dammit!" Temari growls as she exhales harshly, knowing she had lost but in a very satisfying defeat.

He chuckles as he advices her, "Inhaling and exhaling properly is good for your health and mental stability, you know."

Her eyes flash in frustration at his purposeful delay but soon fade as his hand finally moves to do as she asked.

"As you wish, Mrs. Nara."

0000000000

As she gasped for air after their exertion, he chuckled while struggling with his own lack of oxygen.

Turning on his side, Shikamaru said to his wife, "The very thing that turned me on earlier is also the very thing you're temporarily lacking right now. Why then am I still wanting you right now, woman? Perhaps you've cast a genjutsu on me?" he asked teasingly.

"Idiot," she replied without heat, "you can't help it. That's why."

"Please don't tell me it's because you're irresistible. Or perhaps something like 'you're the very air I consume'."

She snorted. "Don't insult my intelligence. It's simple. You love me. I'm your wife. It's a fact that you'll always be wanting me." She then slanted a look at him. "If you have any objections, I do believe my tessen is long overdue for an exercise."

He gave her a lopsided grin which kicked up her heart's pace. "I am in complete agreement. However I do have to say something you're not likely to receive well…"

Her lips curved downwards as she threw him a stare that read 'I dare you to say it'.

Curving his arm around her bare waist, he hoisted her up against his body so they laid side by side. Glaring at him, her hand came up as a barrier against his chest, unwilling to fully succumb to his embrace as she waited to hear what he was going to say.

"Well?" she demanded. Her nudity did not in any way lessen the force of those determined eyes. In fact for him, that she could still look intimidating in that state made her that much more attractive and alluring.

Tamping down on his exponentially rising desire, he concentrated on the fire in that stare. Smirking at her impatience, he brought his face close until his nose grazed hers. It came out as a rough whisper, "You're the very air I consume, Mrs. Nara." Sweet, gentle warmth filled her chest. "If you have objections, I do believe my kagemane is up for some well-earned exercise as well." His wicked grin told her precisely what sort of exercise he had in mind.

As heat brought color to her cheeks, she smirked back. "I told you I was bloody irresistible."

He burst out laughing, ending in a tender smile. A smile that never failed to make her all gooey inside.

He smirked knowingly at her. "Perhaps you think I'm irresistible as well, princess?"

"Well, there must be a reason why I married you," she said nonchalantly as her pulse raced at that arrogant smirk. Then she abruptly pulled his head down and gave him a thorough kiss which he reciprocated gladly, mixed with a few chuckles.

Ah, such is the life of troublesome newlyweds.

A/N: How is it? Is it weird? Coz seriously I've read all my entries so many times, I don't know what to think about them anymore. Hahaha.


	2. Silence

**ShikaTema Week; Day Two: Silence**

This feeling of uneasiness and uncertainty was something she never allowed herself to feel. It went against her very nature. If there was a problem or an obstacle, she'd tackle it head on without any fear of retribution. If there was a menace, she'd strike without hesitation. Second-guessing was unacceptable. It was a fatal mistake in shinobi missions.

But this situation made her feel completely vulnerable and helpless. She would never admit it out loud though. Not to him. And especially not to herself.

However his anger was a rare thing to behold. Moreso since it was because of her.

But she couldn't bring herself to say she was at fault. Nor could she apologize. She wasn't used to doing either.

Thus the stillness in the atmosphere between them. When he turned to leave home for work without saying a word, her mouth opened but nothing came out. She could only stare in desolation. The pain and sorrow she only now allowed to fill her teal orbs.

As he stepped out of the gates, he looked back at their house and imagined her slumped form. He sighed dolefully. But he wasn't going to give in. Not this time.

0000000000

When he came home from work, he found her seated with the shougi board in front of her. The expression on her face was something he could almost call vulnerable but not quite. She didn't look to be intimidating him to play with her. Thus he willingly sat down cross-legged in front of the board.

She allowed him to make the first move by inclining her head. He acquiesced.

Throughout the whole game, both of their concentrations were on the board. When Shikamaru made his finishing move, Temari merely nodded in acknowledgement.

As they cleared the game away, Shikamaru turned to move away. He had intended to go to their room and change clothing. As soon as he stepped into their bedroom though, he felt feminine arms embrace him from behind. She squeezed to an almost uncomfortable degree while burying her face into his back.

He felt his defences fall almost immediately. That she was willingly making the first move after their huge fight was quite monumental. That she placed him before her pride bespoke solid remorse on her part. But more than remorse was a desperate need for reconciliation. Nothing could have disarmed him more than experiencing his troublesome woman display deliberate affection.

He felt her lips move against his back and knew she was trying to communicate the words but sounds were something she was incapable of at the present moment. The circumstance was too precious to waste with any miscellaneous sound.

Turning around in her embrace, he found himself drowning in her teal orbs that stared back unflinchingly. He smiled, knowing that even as vulnerable as she was allowing herself to be right now, the kunoichi in her would always be present whether in formal battles or personal ones. As if she was attempting to say that she would fight tooth and nail... for him.

Seeing that smile, she felt her chest's ache slowly fade away as it made way into light pounding. She gripped him tighter, a question delivered.

Lifting his hand to her face, his fingers gently held her chin and his thumb brushed against her quivering lips. That light touch sent shivers down her spine and her eyelids fell helplessly.

With a slight smirk, he touched his lips to hers in a feather light contact, barely lasting three seconds. Opening her eyes, she gave him a curious look. To which he responded by tightening their embrace as he pulled her close and just took in her scent, trying to embed it into his memory, heart and soul.

Her body sighed into his like it was the most natural thing in the world. Not unlike knowing that Konoha was full of greenery and Suna was full of sand. And knowing that destiny could have easily directed them towards other people, this right now was nothing short of a miracle, really. Even more so that such a stubborn, brash woman fell for a lazy, unmotivated man such as he and that he developed feelings for a type of female he always swore he wouldn't get involved with and would rather avoid even.

She was such a curious, precious person. Love was such a curious, precious thing.

But they were both undeniably troublesome.

And he couldn't wait for what else was in store for them.

Not that he was eager per se. A lazy man was never actively eager.

Hopeful was more like it. A hope that shone bright for them. As bright as the rare twinkle in her impassioned eyes.

Just as she settled her face into the hollow of his neck and her fingers played with the tendrils of his loose hair, he thought that even if she surrendered first, she still defeated him. With her vulnerability, her tenacity, her strength, her passion, her loyalty, and her boundless love for a man like him.

And just like in the chuunin exams, he conceded everything to her.

And it was the best decision he ever made.


	3. Entice

**Day Three: Entice**

He knew she was staring. No matter how covertly she thinks she's doing it. There was something in the very cells of his body that hummed just so when it was her eyes lingering on his form.

It was the first time he let his hair down since he caught her destroying his hair ties. He knew its effect. And he was willing to exploit it ruthlessly. Since he knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

He pretended not to notice when she took a few steps so that she would be standing right next to his seated form. He continued to ignore her even when she cleared her throat for his attention. He could feel her bristling. He grinned to himself.

Any moment now.

She smacked away the scroll he was holding and promptly straddled him. He looked at her, unimpressed but secretly thrilled. Moaning, she ran her hands through his flowing locks.

"Damn you, Nara, playing me like this." Desire burned bright in her teal eyes. As if she wanted to devour him whole. And lick the remains on her unrepentant fingers.

He finally allowed himself to display a smirk. This situation was developing just as he calculated it would.

Her eyes narrowed. And instantly knew that he was reading into this with a couple hundred steps in advance. Well, she wasn't having it. He wasn't the only strategist in the vicinity.

Gripping his hair in one hand, she smashed her lips against his. Kissed him thoroughly, barely allowed him any time for breathing. Every time she would break, she'd perhaps only allow him one inhalation until she went for more. And so on. Until he was gripping her hips hard from desperation and need.

That is, he looked to be that way. Because he was giving her what she wanted from him. And he enjoyed delivering the feint.

He suddenly stood and held her up easily. Walking to the door while still kissing, he fumbled for the knob, managed to turn it and swung the door open. He then let her legs slide down while he took the kissing to aggressively sensational heights.

Temari felt her toes curling in delight. Good lord, the things only he could make her feel...

That was until he abruptly pulled away and said breathlessly, "You have to go. I need to work. You're distracting me." Then he shut the door in her face.

In utter disbelief, she just stared at the door for a few seconds. Then she nearly ripped the door by the hinges as she made her way inside. "You jerk! You're an absolute asshole, you know!" she screamed as she jabbed her finger on his chest. "Like I'll let you throw me out."

She grabbed his shirtfront and threw him onto his desk. Before she could advance onto him completely, he stretched out his hands towards her as if to ward her off. Which just made her increasingly furious.

She gripped his wrists, pinning them down to his sides. Tearing his shirt open and ignoring his reprimand, she rained soft kisses from his collarbone all the way to his belly button. Then with a finger hooked into the waistband of his trousers, she looked at his lust-filled face with hooded eyes and asked in that irresistible alto, "Should I stop?"

"Hell no," he croaked.

She suddenly gripped his chin and treated him to a hell of a kiss. Breaking away, she said with a smirk, "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" Then she walked through the door and slammed it shut.

He let out a bark of laughter. Damn troublesome woman really hated losing.

0000000000

Arriving back at his apartment, he opened the door to find a half-dressed blonde kunoichi flying at him. Clutching at his arms, Temari urgently spoke, "Help me find my mother's locket."

Disconcerted by the desperation in her eyes and tone of voice, he momentarily forgot her state of dress and said, "Your mother's locket? I didn't know you carried that around with you. I didn't even know there was a locket of any sort."

"Well there is. And the most likely place I misplaced it is here in your apartment. Now, help me, or my brothers will kill me for losing it."

"Before that, care to explain why you're only dressed in my shirt?" A shirt that only came to the top of her thighs, for that matter. It made her skin look more supple somehow. And the whole visual effect of it resulted in a lusciously mellow Temari.

"Seriously? I've got an emergency right now and that's what you ask? It's comfortable and convenient, happy now?" Temari answered him impatiently, crossing her arms under her chest which caused the shirt to ride up slightly.

 _Troublesome, distracting woman,_ he thought, trying to keep his gaze on her face which looked about to erupt in fury.

"Okay, fine. Where do you remember last seeing it?" Shikamaru asked logically.

"I don't know!" Temari responded in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. "My plan was just to look all over this place until we find it."

He almost groaned at the thought of that tiresome task but stopped at her pointed look which stated 'Whine and I will end you'.

He mentally bid a goodbye to a restful evening.

Just then, right in front of him, Temari dropped to her knees in front of the couch and lowered her upper body to look under it. Shikamaru almost choked on his own saliva, seeing as how the shirt came to rest right under the cheeks of her buttocks. And the way she wiggled about, searching for the forsaken item.

He wondered how long he was going to last.

Tearing his eyes forcefully from the delicious sight, he started to systematically clear things on each available furniture present in his living room. All the while taking peeks at her from time to time.

Concentration etched into her facial features as she moved fluidly from one place to another. The shirt alternated between forming about and flowing away from her body. But as time wore on, sweat, glorious sweat, matted her hair to her face and the shirt lightly sticking to her torso.

It was getting harder to focus on helping her find her locket than helping her do something about that shirt.

Curiously, he watched as she went over to the bookcase, dragging a low stool with her. After inspecting the lower levels, she stepped onto the stool and stretched her right arm high, moving books about, feeling into the spaces between. And as expected, the right side of the shirt rode up, this time baring a hint of lacy underwear.

He almost dropped what he was holding. When in the world did she start wearing lacy underwear? The idea was completely mind-boggling. Was it not enough that she was wearing his shirt like a queen?

He was barely aware of himself as he crossed the distance between them. Ignoring her startled gasp, he deftly turned her about and pinned her against the bookcase. The stool just about evened their heights so that they were both looking straight at each other in the face.

"You—when did you start wearing that?" Shikamaru asked roughly.

"Wearing what?" The confusion was apparent in her face.

"Don't toy with me, woman," Shikamaru retorted. His hand sneaked under the shirt to palm the side of her hip where her underwear was. "This, when did you start wearing stuff like this?"

Hiding the shiver that resulted from his intent glare and his deliberately light touch, she replied defensively, "Am I prohibited from wearing it?"

"Yes, dammit! At least when I'm not around, you won't."

She raised her eyebrow at his high-handedness. "You're being curiously dim-witted. You do realize that I don't go around baring myself to just anyone."

"Dammit woman, for once, just listen to me!" And to silence her, he pressed his mouth to hers heatedly.

Pulling back a bit after a while, Temari murmured, "I'm amazed how long you held out."

"Huh?" Then the sinking feeling of having been tricked settled into him. "You- There was never a locket."

"Oh no, there is. But it's perfectly nestled in a safe at home in Suna," Temari said impishly, trying to hold back a giggle at his dumbfounded expression.

"You were trying to get back at me for this morning. Wasn't it enough that you left me with a raging hard on?" he grumbled.

"Of course not. Not nearly," Temari purred.

He growled, "Bed. Now."

0000000000

Fifteen years later.

A teenage Shikadai came home after a week-long mission. He was drained. He longed to head straight to the comfort of his bed and just sleep for days.

But as he reached for the doorknob of the front of the house, he heard his father raise his voice, "Troublesome woman. Bed. Now." Then he heard his mother's hearty, teasing laughter.

He blanched. Why, oh why, did his parents still act like hormonal teenagers? It was completely embarrassing. Didn't they ever think how this would reflect on their only son? Granted they didn't know he was there, but still. Wasn't there an age limit for that activity?

Against his better judgement, he took a peek inside through the window. His father had his mother caged against the bookcase. He quickly looked away, his cheeks burning.

Hearing his mother moan his father's name, his brain kicked into gear as he swiftly turned around and ran for Inojin's home despite the miserable aches in his body. His face was slightly green.

Next time, he was definitely sending his parents a note informing them of his arrival before coming home.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you haven't tired of me yet. Haha.**

 **Please do check out spilihp17's entry for ShikaTema week! :D**


	4. Storm

**Snowstorm [shikatema stuck in a cottage situated out of nowhere during a mission][very cliché, i know!] for FF layout. This was originally in a simple headcanon chat/script layout but since FF doesn't allow that, I just rewrote it this way. But be warned that it's not in real story format as I usually do. Translation: I was Shikamaru-lazy. Haha.**

Shikamaru says, "Don't be stubborn. Come here."

Temari says, "No. It's not necessary." She keeps a distance of ten meters between them.

Shikamaru says, "Oh? What do you suggest? There's no firewood to make fire. Or any sort of heating device which would be useless since there's no electricity anyway. There are just these flimsy, ratty blankets. "

Temari says, "That will have to do. Throw me one."

Shikamaru says, "You do realize we'll have to take our wet clothes off first."

Temari says, "I know that, idiot. Turn around after you throw me a blanket."

Shikamaru mutters, "Troublesome."

Shikamaru throws a blanket at her and she catches it. Shikamaru turns around and takes off his shirt and pants while Temari tries her hardest not to look in his direction while she takes her clothes off.

Both of them are left in their underwear. They both drape the blankets over themselves.

They stay silent for half an hour as the snow rages on outside the cottage.

Temari starts to shiver violently, her teeth chattering.

Shikamaru sighs, rolling his eyes. He starts walking towards her and sits next to her. "You're too damn stubborn and prideful, troublesome woman."

Shikamaru opens his arms to her, exposing his chest. "Come on. It's only common sense."

Temari looks at him warily, trying to look unaffected.

Shikamaru sighs. "Do you really think I will take advantage of you?"

Temari whispers, "It's not you I'm worried about."

Shikamaru says, "Huh? What did you say?"

Temari says, "Nothing." To distract him, she finally moves into his embrace, flushing at his nearness.

Shikamaru places his chin on top of her head, squeezing her close, blushing at the skin to skin contact.

Temari snuggles closer into his chest, smiling.

Shikamaru is surprised but pleased. He places the softest kiss on top of her head, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Temari feels her face get hotter, glad that he couldn't see her face.

They stay that way, eventually falling asleep until the snow stops completely and the sun shines again.

Temari moves away reluctantly. "Thanks..."

Shikamaru says, "Think nothing of it."

Already missing each other's warmth.


	5. Courage

Courage

He always wondered why she wore her hair like that.

He's never seen any other female wear it like that.

So what could have been running through her mind when she did that to her hair?

Was it someone else who influenced her to style it like that? Nah, more likely, it was she herself who came up with the idea. She seemed to be the type to create the bandwagon, not jump in it.

Except the bandwagon seemed to lack any followers. Not that that didn't make him happy. It made him glad in fact. It certainly made it easy to identify her from behind.

As he studied the hairstyle of the woman eating ramen in front of him, he idly tapped his chopsticks against the side of his half-empty bowl.

Temari sighed huffily. She didn't bother looking up from her bowl as she asked, "What is it?"

"I didn't say anything." He paused his hand, bemused but slightly awed at her perception.

Finally looking up, she scanned his face thoughtfully. Then she tapped his hand that held his chopsticks with her forefinger twice. "Your tapping is a bad habit that you only do when you're about to approach someone with a certain topic that you're hesitant in asking."

He should be glad she knew him that well. But at the moment, he resented it. It meant having to come up with a lie because he couldn't possibly ask her about that. On the other hand, her lie detecting skills had always been sharp. And once she caught him lying, you'd better believe that she would be on his ass until she's satisfied.

"Don't even think about saying anything else than what you were originally thinking. Because I'll find you out for sure."

Damn, no escaping now. Might as well show that he had a backbone before facing her inevitable punishment for even daring to question her hairstyle.

Clearing his throat, he mustered all the will fire in his rigid body and queried in a slightly unsteady tone, "I was just wondering why you... dress your hair in that way." He braced himself.

A moment of silence. Then chuckles burst from her which turned into hysterical laughter. She clutched her stomach as she gasped out, "You look so tense!"

A flush adorned his cheeks as he realized that she wasn't anywhere near to pummelling him for his audacity.

He managed to say, "I just thought that you might take it the wrong way, my questioning it. I actually don't have any problem with it. I was merely a little curious, that's all."

The wind shinobi snorted. "You thought that I'd kick your ass all the way to Suna for asking about my hairstyle?"

"Well, I thought you might just be a little overprotective over it."

"There just might be some truth to that, I suppose," she grudgingly admitted. "But what exactly did you wanna ask about it?"

He shrugged as if it was nothing. "Simple question, really." No, it wasn't. "Why four pigtails?"

A thoughtful look from her teal eyes surveyed him. "One pigtail reminds me too much of a certain pineapple head." He rolled his eyes.

"Two looks too common. Three is just odd. Four is a good solid number. Anything more is superfluous."

He didn't bother voicing out his opinion; anything more than one is superfluous. Perhaps he was just biased though.

But then again, one count of cowardice should really be the quota per day.

Brushing aside his innate sense of self-preservation, he blurted out his opinion anyway.

A smirk fell upon her lips. "Aren't you getting a bit too daring?"

He held back a flinch but no, she made no move to take hold of her fan. If anything, he'd venture to say she was completely amused.

Now he was starting to feel indignant. She was having too much fun with this.

"Tch, never mind, this is a pointless conversation," he grumbled.

"I don't think it's a pointless conversation at all. No one else in Konoha has gotten the balls to ask me why I chose such a number of pigtails," she calmly responded. Her smile was both gentle and impressed.

"Is that so," was all he could say.

"So you don't like it?" she asked after a pause.

He stilled. Was it possible that Temari, the wind mistress, the princess of Suna, was feeling insecure? And was she really asking his opinion about her appearance?

He treaded carefully. "I think... that you would look silly... without it."

Where in the world did that come from?

Temari was about to throw a right hook at his face but all her ire deflated as he finished his sentence.

The smirk returned to her face and strangely, her heart was all aflutter. Not that she would ever admit it. "I knew you had the hots for me, Nara."

He sputtered until he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. The tease.

He managed to school his face into an indifferent one as he said with a shrug, "A few have said it's highly probable."

Her eyes widened in shock but she quickly got her bearings back. "Oh? What makes them say that?" she asked then took a sip of her tea as if she was contemplating some philosophical theory.

Knowing that he succeeded in catching her off guard, he took a stab at a risky move. "Maybe because I hang around you a lot when you're here."

"That's because you're my guide," she pointed out.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I spend more time than is necessary as a guide," he elaborated, enjoying the uneasiness slowly creeping onto her face.

"Perhaps I'm just a demanding client if you put it that way," she countered, narrowing her eyes. She didn't understand how he was able to turn the tables on her. She was supposed to have the upper hand. She was supposed to make him fidget, not the other way around.

Growing bolder, he reached out his hand, took hold of her wrist and caressed softly with his thumb. She held her breath unknowingly. "Perhaps I just enjoy your company."

When a few seconds passed without a response forthcoming, he smirked playfully.

 _Idiot_ , she thought to herself, _a few sweet words and a smirk have you defeated. But it's far from over, Nara._

She laced her fingers through the hand that was holding hers and smiled slyly. The startled look on his face was well worth it. "Perhaps that's why I keep you longer day by day."

Trying to ignore the racing of his heart and the warmth of her hand, he decided to play a delaying tactic. "Let me just pay the bill and I'll take you home."

Disappointed that he didn't choose to continue the game, she retrieved her hand and just nodded. Maybe she read him wrong.

They chatted idly as they headed towards her apartment. As they arrived in front of her apartment, she smiled at him but it clearly didn't reach her eyes. She said, "See you tomorrow." Then she turned around to unlock the door until his hand laid on top of hers. She could feel his proximity and heat along her back. He was definitely invading her personal bubble but oddly, she didn't mind at all.

"What?" Her voice came out sharper than she intended. She winced.

"I just thought of ending everyone's misery and giving them a real reason for their calculated probability of our relationship."

"What?" she nearly shrieked. She tried to turn around but he stayed her form with his hand on her shoulder. She didn't see the grin forming on his face.

"Exactly what I said," he whispered teasingly along her nape. He didn't really understand where this devil-may-care attitude was coming from. But he liked it. And he liked her responses just as well, if not more. She was acting terribly, adorably flustered. Not an everyday scene.

He brought his hand back to hers, entwining their fingers. She swallowed. "What do you think? Shall we give it a go?"

He allowed her to turn around this time. As her head was bowed, he didn't have any inkling as to what was running through her mind.

In the very next second, Shikamaru couldn't explain what happened exactly. All he felt was an explosion of pain against his forehead as he clutched his head, moaning, stumbling backwards.

The damn woman head-butted him! He just stared at her in shock.

"You don't get to play with me like that, Nara!" Temari growled ferociously just before she entered her apartment, slamming the door behind her. Rubbing her forehead furiously, she thought, _How dare he! Pompous ass!_

The next day, Temari stepped out of her apartment, ready to start the day but stopped short. Shikamaru slept against the wall in the same clothes he wore yesterday. Reaching out her hand, she almost shook his shoulder to wake him and paused just before touching him. Deciding not to wake him, she stood up to get a blanket from inside but something halted her.

A hand gripped the ends of her yukata. She turned to look into his unusually alert eyes.

"Are you willing to listen now?" he said gruffly.

Like she could say no after he apparently slept the whole night outside on the cold, hard floor. "Fine." She stepped inside, and left the door open, a clear invitation for him to come in.

He sat on the couch while she paced about. "Well, spit it out," she nearly snarled.

Unaffected by her sharp words, he calmly stated, "I've thought this over the whole night." He locked his gaze onto hers. "You and I make a lot of sense, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," she lied automatically.

"I think you do. Let me ask you. Can you see yourself with anyone else?" he challenged her with clear, expectant eyes.

That wasn't a fair question, she thought desperately. "Why are you asking this?"

"You know why." As he stood up, he said one last thing before heading out. "Once you have an answer, you know where to find me."

Later that afternoon, she found him dozing off on his hill. She took a seat next to him, just staring at his sleeping face. "What an idiotic expression." Her words belied the soft gaze she bestowed upon him.

He definitely startled her when he muttered, "Troublesome woman." Then he popped open an eye and just stared at her. Content to wait.

Which prompted her to say, "Is it appropriate to keep calling me that once we're together?"

He stilled, opening both eyes, then smiled a little too widely. "I'm afraid it's a habit that's hard to get rid of."

Feeling ridiculously giddy at his lazy smile, she managed to say, "Well, I suppose if you stopped saying it, you wouldn't be you."

He gladly hummed in agreement and tugged at her sleeve to lay down beside him. "Hey Temari?"

"What is it?" She looked at him curiously.

"I'm glad that I got the balls to ask you about your hair." This said with a silly grin.

She laughed. Wounding down, she said playfully, "True, I do have to give you that... but do you have the guts to handle me with my hair down?" Seductiveness oozed from the smile that spread across her face, leaving Shikamaru without any doubt as to what she implied.

Heat redirected southwards of his body but he tried to ignore it. Deciding to play dumb, he asked in a bemused manner, "Why? Do you have horrible-looking bed hair?"

Instead of glaring at him as he expected, she just snorted in amusement. "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Pink tinged his cheeks. Temari burst out laughing. She was feeling much more herself since she was getting the better of him now.

"Troublesome," he muttered but smiled to himself, seeing as she was more comfortable around him after his so-called confession.

And their first official date was spent lazing around, watching clouds and holding hands and bickering every once in a while and the occasional kisses.

###########

A/N: Guess I'm experimenting different ways of how they got together. Lol. Hope it's not tedious for you all. **For my silent readers, please review if you can so I can have feedback, know what you think and learn from them. It would really make my day since I've put quite some effort on all these entries. I would really appreciate it. OR ELSE I'M GONNA CRY. Haha, just kidding.** **But seriously even just one or two words will do.**


	6. Horizon

**I actually thought I wouldn't be able to write for this theme. I had to look after my grandma who was just recently confined in the hospital. Possible pneumonia. That's why I am only posting now. Sorry if it looks rushed. Please enjoy still for the second to last theme! I shall be thanking everyone, especially those who reviewed, on the final one so please hold on until then! :)**

 **Horizon**

 _'Tem, did you know that there are three basic cloud patterns?' His deep timbre was brimming with life and joy as he directed the question to her while they both lay stretched out on their backs at his favourite cloud-viewing spot._

 _'Nope.' Frankly, she didn't care to know either but something about the way he lectured just tapped into something primal in her. And she couldn't get enough of that feeling. Was she a sucker for this guy or what?_

 _'Well, there are. Cirrus, stratus, and cumulus. In fact, there are ten major cloud types and classified further under three categories such as low, middle and high types. But I'll just stick with the fundamental three for now.'_

 _'Yes, my ears will be thankful.' Hell, it didn't matter at all to her whether he talked her ear off._

 _He swivelled about so that he was facing her. She thought that he probably didn't even realize he had a goofy grin on his face. 'Cirrus, from the latin word cirro, means curly. That's pretty obvious. Stratus, from the latin word strato, means sheets. Those are your thin, stretched out ones. Cumulus, from the latin word cumulo, means piled. Those are your huge, fluffy ones. This is the type of cloud best associated with cloud-watching.'_

 _'Would those be your favorite?' She was starting to realize what she liked about his lecturing. It might just be the fact that he was acting completely boyish and carefree. Or perhaps it was his obsidian eyes that sparkled as he imparted said knowledge. It was one of those rare times that you would see him so animated._

 _'Favorite? No, I don't have a favorite. They each have their own charm, really. How about you? Now that I've described them to you, do you have a favorite?'_

 _His unusually eager face made her bite back any form of sarcasm that almost slipped from her tongue._

 _'Um, have to go with cumulus.' That was a safe answer, right?_

 _He gave her a nod of approval. She sighed to herself. 'I figured. Most people do.'_

 _'Not that I indulge in cloud-watching.'_

 _He chuckled. 'Yeah, I know. I have to practically drag you here every time. If I didn't help you with the paperwork, we'd never have time for this.'_

 _She hmphed. 'Hey, don't make it sound like you volunteered. I had to drag you to help me do paperwork.'_

 _'Well, did you really think any lazy ass would have the initiative to volunteer? I was only conforming to the stereotype.'_

 _She wanted to both smack and kiss the smirk off his face._

 _'Congratulations, you're likely the epitome of that stereotype.'_

 _His shoulders moved up and down in a shrug, still maintaining that infuriating smirk. 'Would you have it any other way?'_

Temari gazed somewhat longingly at the vast expanse of the sky laid out in front of her. That particular memory was one she didn't tire of replaying.

"What a nerd," she snickered. But no one could mistake the fondness in the smile that followed after.

Suddenly, an elongated shadow hovered over her and inquired with a trace of amusement, "Who's a nerd?"

She instantly recognized that voice. A voice that wasn't supposed to be currently in Suna. She sat up hastily and turned to look up at his standing form. "What are you doing here? I wasn't informed you were coming. What's going on?"

One side of Shikamaru's mouth lifted in a half-smile. He was clearly enjoying her loss of composure. "Nothing important, really. Just had to deliver confidential information that Tsunade couldn't trust anyone but me to deliver. Want to come with?"

He held out his hand to her. Which she took almost immediately. He pulled her up almost effortlessly.

As they headed towards the kazekage's headquarters, Shikamaru asked curiously, "What were you doing out there?"

To outsiders, no one would have noticed the stiffening of Temari's shoulders. But Shikamaru knew her well enough and that made him wonder. What activity could she have been doing out there that she didn't seem willing to share with anyone?

"Nothing, really. Just went out for fresh air, taking in the horizon, thinking things over," she answered nonchalantly.

He scrutinized her face and she fought to keep a natural expression. But he had a way of getting to her that no one else could.

The words came out slowly as he contemplated, "One doesn't usually lie down for fresh air."

As the truth hit him, she winced as a knowing grin spread out across his face.

"You, Temari no Sabaku of Suna, were definitely cloud-watching."

"Preposterous. I wasn't doing any such thing. And how did you find me anyway?" she demanded, desperate to change the subject.

"Kankuro told me when I saw him near the gates. And don't change the subject, woman."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He snorted at her lame reply. "Don't deny you were cloud-watching."

"I would never do something so lazy willingly." For some reason, she absolutely resolved not to let him know she was indulging in his favorite activity.

Another male voice suddenly cut into their conversation. "What are you guys bickering about?"

They both turned to see Kankuro watching them in curiousity.

"Temari won't admit to watching clouds," Shikamaru said bluntly.

Temari would have glared at him but she was currently trying to send a warning look at her brother. Kankuro stared from his sister and then at Shikamaru and back. Then he smirked, mischief definitely lurking in that mouth.

"Don't, Kankuro, I swear," Temari groaned, seeing as it was no use.

"Don't what?" Shikamaru asked with a small grin, anticipating something good.

"Shikamaru, didn't my darling sister inform you that she almost always relaxes at that area after work?" Kankuro said with an impossibly wide grin.

"Why no, she neglected to tell me that," Shikamaru said with a shit-eating grin.

Temari was gnashing her teeth so much it was in danger of being grinded into powder.

Kankuro continued, either oblivious to his sister's reaction or choosing to ignore it, "Have to thank you, Shikamaru. It really does wonders to her disposition. Watching clouds, that is. Or maybe it's not so much the activity but the person it reminds—"

He didn't finish as he found her tessen digging into his neck almost painfully as she backed him onto a wall. "If you know what's good for you and your puppets, you won't finish that sentence and just leave, little brother."

Kankuro gulped which was just a tad difficult task at the moment. "Fine," he choked out. And he scrambled away as soon as she let him go.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh of you?" Shikamaru asked with a tiny smile. "He was only accommodating me. Now that is proper hospitality."

"Hospitality, my ass. You two were making fun of me and I won't stand for it." Her eyes flashed in magnificent fury.

For a moment, he was unsure whether to run for it or pin her to the wall and kiss her. He decided to compromise since he knew either choice would leave him incapacitated in her current state of mind.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I'm just... happy, I guess. To discover that you genuinely enjoy cloud-watching as well. At least I won't have to drag you next time." He threw her a lopsided grin.

How could she counter such warm sincerity?

Simple. With a kiss. Or perhaps two.

0000000000

Temari brought her two-year old son towards that hill, his tiny chubby hand held in hers. They halted at the top of the center of the land form.

"Now, Shikadai, I'll teach you how your daddy does cloud-watching."

"Cloud-watching, yay!" Shikadai cheered.

She patted the seat next to her and gestured for the kid to lay down. The toddler obeyed eagerly.

"You fold your arms like this behind your head. And just move around until you feel comfortable."

She watched as the kid imitated her movements perfectly. She smiled softly.

"Now what, mommy?" Shikadai asked impatiently, puppy dog eyes trained on her.

"Well, look ahead, do you see those big, fluffy white clouds? Those are called cumulus clouds."

"Coo-mu-lus."

"Close, dear. Kyoo-myoo-loos."

"Cumulus."

"Perfect." Temari beamed proudly and quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead, making the child squeal in joy. "Now try to see if you can see anything in those cumulus clouds. For example, that cloud over there reminds me of a flower, you see?"

Shikadai nodded thoughtfully. Then he scrunched up his face cutely as he searched the clouds. Then his face lit up as he pointed excitedly, "Daddy!"

Puzzled as to how her child could see her husband in specific, but then again, to each his own. Temari looked, stared and burst out laughing her head off.

Just then, someone said, "What are you squirts doing out here without me? You're leaving me out of all the fun!"

Temari couldn't stop laughing. In fact, she laughed harder at the sight of her husband. So little Shikadai walked over to his bemused daddy and tugged at his pants. He pointed at the cloud, and exclaimed, "Daddy!"

"Yes, it's a cloud, squirt. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Nooo, it's daddy!" Shikadai pouted.

"Look closer," Temari gasped out, clutching her tummy.

Shikamaru finally gave a longer look at said cloud. He nearly face-faulted.

The cloud clearly resembled the outline of a pineapple.

He looked at his child, who was smiling expectantly and his wife whose laughter receded to chuckles.

He patted Shikadai on the head and said, "You're already a genius at cloud-watching, huh, squirt?"

"Am genius, yes!"

"And your mother is enjoying this way too much." That almost had Temari burst into another fit of laughter but she contained herself.

"Mama is funny!"

"That's been a running joke since we were chuunins. Don't you think it's gotten old already?" Shikamaru told his wife, his eyebrow raised.

Temari's mouth twitched for another laughing fest. Shikamaru could see that and rolled his eyes.

"If even our son can see it, then it will never get old," Temari said, her teal eyes dancing in amusement.

"Then I think you both need to _broaden your horizons_ , wife. Learn to associate the poor pineapple to something else," Shikamaru grimaced outwardly, but really having fun bickering as usual.

Temari grinned at that. Then turned to the toddler, "Shikadai, what fruit looks like Daddy?"

Shikadai brightened at that and proudly announced, "Pineapple!"

Shikamaru groaned. "I cannot believe you, Temari. You actually taught him that."

Temari started to whistle innocently while patting Shikadai on the head.

Shikamaru said with narrowed eyes, "You do realize that your son has the exact same hairstyle."

"I know. And if anyone other than me and friends call him that, I'll use my tessen on them."

Shikamaru chuckled at the typical response of the wind shinobi.

And as they returned to their seats atop the hill, they all looked towards the exquisite horizon. Temari asked their son while pointing at the big, fluffy clouds, "What type of cloud is that, Shikadai?"

"Cumulus, mommy!" Shikadai recited confidently and giggled. "So fluffy!"

Shikamaru looked at them in surprise. "I thought you forgot all about that lecture of mine," he said to his wife. "In fact, in hindsight, I thought you might have found it boring at the time," he said sheepishly, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck.

Temari started to chuckle madly. "I did find it boring but I never forgot any of your so-called mini lectures. They were... _stimulating."_

She sent him a playfully lusty look which made him blush a little. Looking down at their son who was listening to their conversation, he said carefully, "I might have another mini lecture for you after you tuck Shikadai into bed later tonight."

"I can't wait," Temari replied with a smirk.

Shikamaru settled for a chaste kiss for now and also placed one on Shikadai's temple which set off Shikadai's giggles once more as he reached for both parents' hands.

The horizon certainly looked promising.

 **A/N: Please make me happy by leaving a review. Pretty please with cherry on top?**


	7. Legacy

**A/N: The last theme, at last! I would like to say a gigantic THANK YOU to spilihp17 and fanofthisfiction for constantly reviewing every entry that I've written for ShikaTema week. No words can truly express my gratitude for your kindness. I would also like to thank Orin Tora, SariaKasumi, QveenLo, starwarsfan16 and Sfrostwolf for all your wonderful individual reviews. Thank you to everyone who read, favorited and/or followed! You don't know how much each review, favorite, and follow makes the heart glow. Without further ado, here's Legacy!**

Legacy

 _"The kings... are the unborn children... who will grow up to take care of Konoha. One... is still in Kurenai's womb... hers and my child. Take care of my king."_

A smile played on his face as he thought of young Mirai who was now under his tutelage. The kid was a natural fighter and strategist. No surprise considering who her parents are. Asuma-sensei would be undoubtedly proud of his strong-willed daughter.

As Shikamaru turned to his wife who was resting on the couch with her hand instinctively over her belly, his smile grew unusually wider. His blonde-haired beauty cocked an eyebrow at him, probably questioning his sanity. When his dark eyes pointedly gazed lovingly at her rotund abdomen, Temari's face softened in a way only her husband had visual access to. Reaching out his hands to her tummy, he gently placed them on her stretched flesh and drew his face close.

His face emitted a seriousness that had Temari oddly curious. Then he spoke in a soft but deliberate tone of voice. "I'll teach you everything you need to know. From shougi to clan jutsus, how to handle your troublesome mother ("Hey!" Temari exclaimed but with a smile) to making her the happiest woman in the universe. I will also show you that there are things worth caring for despite our natural tendency to gravitate towards laziness. I will teach you that Konoha is worth protecting with all your strength and all your heart. And that, my king, is a promise from your lazy ass father."

Then as he raised his head to grace her with that special smile of his, Temari said without thinking, "Come closer, lazy ass."

He crooked a brow but raised his upper body higher so that his head was just about the same level as hers. He sent her a questioning glance.

She cupped his cheeks and drew him close. She pressed a quick kiss to his nose then pulled back while grinning impishly.

Shikamaru had a decidedly disappointed look on his face.

"What?" Temari asked with a little too much innocence, holding back a grin.

"Nothing," he huffed out. Then continued to grumble under his breath, "Thought I'd deserve way more than that..."

"You only said all that for the reward?" Temari teased playfully.

His dark eyes met hers in a clear, fierce gaze. "You already know the answer."

This time, Temari didn't hesitate to press her mouth to his in a sensually tender way that made all the sounds and sights in the vicinity fade into the back corners of their consciousness.

0000000000

Four-year old Shikadai managed to produce the shadow bind technique caused by his distress at his parents' upsetting fight. Later, his father would teach him how to control it.

Six-year old Shikadai was found afloat his mother's tessen which nearly gave his parents aneurysms. He was then consequently trained by his mother to wield and contain his wind jutsu lest he destroys the Nara forest.

Eight-year old Shikadai was taught by his uncle Gaara to control man-made sand while his uncle Kankuro gifted him with some puppets with fascinating mechanisms. He learned to hide said mechanisms from his mother lest she confiscates them as advised by his uncle Kankuro.

Ten-year old Shikadai started shinobi school. He'd rather sleep. And that it was too much effort to put pen to paper. It was only fun because his childhood friends were there. There was also a troublesome blonde that made a ruckus almost everyday.

0000000000

A thirteen-year old Shikadai suddenly blurted out a question to his mother, "Mom, why did you find yourself loving Dad?"

Startled, Temari turned to look at her son with a slight color in her cheeks. "Why would you ask that, Shikadai? Are you interested in someone? Or has someone expressed interest in you?"

"Aw mom! Can't I just be curious? Why does it need to be that I'm interested in someone?"

That made her smile. "Hmm, all right. Why are you curious?"

"Well, earlier Inojin and Chouchou started talking about their parents' love confessions and whatnot and realized I've never really heard yours. Er, never mind, this is stupid..." Shikadai mumbled, a dull flush across his face.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll answer your question." Temari quietly chuckled. "Hmm, well, your father... that is... he is..."

Shikadai's expression slowly turned dismayed. "Mom, it's okay... I won't tell dad."

"Tell him what?" asked a puzzled Temari.

"That you don't know why you love him?"

"Ah." Temari grinned. "No, it's not like that. Love is... It's hard to pinpoint just one reason to love someone. But if I had to say one thing, I guess it would be... I like the way he takes me to watch clouds."

Abruptly flustered, his mother started cleaning up the living room while saying, "You'll understand when you find someone, Shikadai. Now, go on, you'll be late for training."

Not completely satisfied but knowing that he won't get any more details, Shikadai shuffled off to exit the house anyway.

Seeing her son leave, she heaved a sigh of relief as she just stood there in the middle of the living room.

After a few minutes, she made out noise from behind. Once she clearly heard her husband's footsteps, she turned to face him. As he yawned freely, he drawled out a good morning. She returned the greeting with a smile.

Expecting him to sit down and eat breakfast, she went over to the sink and started washing some dishes. Until she felt him take a few steps and slide his arms around her waist, pressing himself close.

"What is it?" Temari quietly asked, wondering what was running through his mind.

"Nothing. It's just I've been so busy lately with advising Naruto that I kinda just miss this," he mused. He hesitated visibly before asking her, "Don't you?"

"Hmm." She smiled down at the soapy dishes where her hands were submerged. "Perhaps."

He gave a husky chuckle. Then he laid a gentle kiss on the side of her jaw and whispered against her skin, "I thought _perhaps_ we might go watch clouds later. You know, since you missed it."

She visibly flushed, clearly caught off guard. Flustered once more, she started mumbling. "I- that was... Shikadai... I had to say something," she said with a sense of finality. She wanted to smack herself for acting like a bloody schoolgirl. In her defense, it wasn't everyday her husband caught her declaring her love for him in such an embarrassingly obvious manner.

Damn, she just had to go be endearingly adorable without even trying. He caught her chin with the tips of his fingers and turned it gently, capturing her mouth with his. It was sweet as dangos and slow as drifting clouds. Taking her soapy hands from the sink, she wrapped them around his neck. Soap suds fell over his shoulders. Waves of pleasantly burning sensations crept through their systems.

Pulling back, she said with a rasp, "Work... you need to go to work."

"Hang work. I'm sure they can manage a day without me," he said with a soft growl.

She threw him a brilliant smile. Which caused him to turn her around, lift her up onto the kitchen counter and proceeded to resume kissing in that same snail-like pace. He stood between her legs which eventually rose to wrap around his waist. Her foot brushed against his buttocks which made him groan like he was in pain. Sweet, addicting pseudo-pain.

She laughed softly against his lips. "Something wrong, lazy?" in that irresistibly sultry alto which hit him right in the gut.

But before he could get a word out, she attached her mouth to his throat and peppered hot kisses all over its surface area while her slippery hands worked to free his hair from its restraint. More heat gathered furiously around his middle.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" she whispered against his neck. Her breath sent shivers over his oversensitive heated skin. She was referring to his oddly inactive hands that were loosely resting on her hips.

In a gruff voice which pleased her feminine senses to no end, he admitted freely, "I'm afraid if I touch you now, it will be finished that much sooner."

She grinned at his honesty. Then she slid her lips from his neck to his jaw, to his ear, and enunciated every word clearly and deliberately slow, "We have all day."

He gave her a wicked grin back. Promptly, he lifted her bridal style and swept into their bedroom.

0000000000

"I wonder what kind of girl Shikadai will fall for," Temari mused, her hand on her husband's chest.

They were both lying on their cloud-viewing hill. The sun was setting and it filled the sky with shades of orange and pink and red.

Shikamaru chuckled and said, "He's a Nara. Definitely a troublesome one. But he won't figure it out until it's too late. Happens every generation."

"Is that right? You're making it sound like I trapped you."

"That's what you think. In fact, it was me who made you think that you had to trap me."

"Oh? You mean it was all a strategy?"

"Had to. I had a reputation to uphold. Couldn't very well let everyone know I actually made some effort into getting you to go out with me."

"Hah, and that would be the worst, isn't it?"

"No, not really. I maybe enjoyed it a little."

"A little?"

He shrugged but a smirk was clearly visible.

She rolled her eyes but the corners of her lips couldn't help but lift.

0000000000

Shikadai's stomach grumbled like rolling thunder. Where were his parents? He was starving.

He already searched all over the house and came up with nothing.

He looked through the forest even.

Then he came onto the hill.

Ah.

He watched from behind a tree as his parents just lay side by side with their hands intertwined atop his father's chest.

He stared just a bit longer before returning to the house.

Perhaps he understood what his mom was saying just a little bit now.

0000000000

If someone asked his younger self what kind of legacy he wanted to make for himself, he would've said he couldn't care less about it. Nowadays, people would presume his best legacies would be his position as the Hokage's advisor, being an influential authority in the great shinobi war, and defeating one of the Akatsuki. But in his heart and mind, none of those could compare to the precious time, affection, and devotion he shared with his wife and son.

Outsiders would definitely contest to that not so ambitious declaration but whoever said he was truly ambitious deep down?

After all, as his gorgeous wife fondly called him, he was a lazy ass.

Nothing more, nothing less.

 **A/N: I know I'm not the most eloquent of writers. But if my stories made you smile, laugh, squeal, gush and/or feel, then that would be more than enough for me. If you enjoyed any or all of my entries, the greatest thing you can do for me is to please give me a feedback via a review.**

 **Thank you once again to everyone who stuck with me all the way through ShikaTema week! :D**


End file.
